05 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 63; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 6/13 - Komendant stanicy; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:25 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Intrygi cz. I, odc. 1 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, Monkey Business - part one); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 09:10 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci 09:40 Fifi - Perfumy dla Prymulki odc. 25 (Primrose's perfume pong); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. Pierścienie; serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orange Prokom Open - finał 15:35 Sąsiedzi - Patrycja i Superman; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - Śladami niedźwiedzi polarnych (Incredible Journeys With Steve Leonard 3/6 In The Footsteps Of The Ice Bear); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Czwarty tenor (4th Tenor, The) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Króciutki próbny rejs, odc 21 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / My Gummi lies over the ocean ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Doktor Żywago - odc. 1 (Doctor Zhivago ep. 1) 111'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:15 Uczta kinomana - Biały oleander (White Oleander) 105'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005) 00:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Siedmiu samurajów (Shichinin no samuraj) 192'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1954) 03:20 To był rock! - Dżem 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:45 Lokatorzy - Wielkie otwarcie 07:05 Lokatorzy - Niewinny flirt 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 6 - Zdrada i fałsz 07:45 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 12/21 Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor; serial TVP 08:45 Ziemia nieznana - Templariusze; cykl dokumentalny 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (16) Ivan Komarenko 09:40 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - Jak to chłopaki. odc.6 (Meerkat Manor I odc.6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion; cykl reportaży 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Miejskie rozrabiaki (Bad Boy Monkeys of India) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą (3) 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Czarnomorski smak (190) 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Ostatni pociąg z Gun Hill (Last Train from Gun Hill) 90'; western kraj prod.USA (1959) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1429; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 867 Burzliwe pertraktacje; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Violetta Villas 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 289 Nieodparty apetyt; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 82; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (49); talk-show 20:10 Hity na czasie - Szczecin (1) ; program muzyczny 21:00 Hity na czasie - Szczecin (2) ; program muzyczny 21:50 Hity na czasie - Szczecin (3) ; program muzyczny 22:40 Panorama 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:10 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą (5) 23:25 41. Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki - Karlshamn 2007 00:20 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny 01:05 Dolina Issy 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas, cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Antybiotyki (TeleMed. Sick in spite of antibiotics); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnicze Chiny - Cesarska ćma, odc. 1 (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:43 Pogoda; STEREO 12:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas, cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 14:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:38 II liga piłki nożnej:Wisła Płock - Odra Opole; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:38 Pogoda; STEREO 15:39 II liga piłki nożnej:Wisła Płock - Odra Opole; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:56 Pogoda; STEREO 21:03 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:56 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:21 Tajemnicze Chiny - Cesarska ćma, odc. 1 (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:12 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:38 Kurier; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 09:45 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:45 Major Dundee - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Charlton Heston, Richard Harris, Jim Hutton, James Coburn USA 1965 13:15 Przebojowe lato - koncert Płock 2007 13:45 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Węgier - studio 14:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Węgier 16:00 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy reż. Alexei Alexeev, Wlk. Brytania 2002 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - serial sensacyjny reż. Maurizio dell'Orso, Włochy 2000 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix - mecz Polska - Rosja 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:30 Telesklep 07:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (14-ost.) 07:35 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (1) 08:00 Niania (35) 08:30 Pokojowe rewolucje 09:00 Nigella gryzie 09:30 Projekt plaża 10:05 Akcja na Morzu Północnym - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1980 12:10 Zagubieni w kosmosie - film SF, USA/Wielka Brytania 1998 14:45 Co za tydzień 15:15 Akademia Policyjna 7: Misja w Moskwie - komedia, USA 1994 16:55 Kojak (3) 17:55 Niania (35): Piwnica namiętności 18:30 Hela w opałach 2 (18): Cudowny tydzień 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Parszywa dwunastka 2: Następna misja - film wojenny, USA 1985 22:05 Red Hot Chili Peppers - koncert z Chorzowa 23:00 Tajemnice Smallville (3) 23:55 Simone - komedia, USA 2002 02:15 Siłacze: Strongcup 03:20 Telesklep TV 4 06.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Kaszub 06.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 07.05 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.05 Kopciuszek - baśń filmowa, Wielka Brytania 2000 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Dharma i Greg (8) - serial 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Joan z Arkadii (17) - serial 14.00 Dirty Dancing (4) - serial 14.30 Modelki - reality show 15.35 Siatkówka plażowa: Mistrzostwa Polski mężczyzn - finał 17.20 V.I.P (7) - serial sensacyjny 18.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.05 Przyrodnia siostra - thriller USA 1997 22.05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Węgier - wyścig 00.25 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.05 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.00 The Rolling Stones - koncert 03.35 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 03.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 I Wielki Koncert Polsko - Ukraiński w Krasiczynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 479; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 5 - Ośmiorny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Park Narodowy Gór Stołowych 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Urbański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Paco de Lucia w Poznaniu; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Stanisława bp. męczennika w Górecku Kościelnym; STEREO 14:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 26 - Jadło domowe; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 27 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Naleśnik na każdą okazję; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Pełną parą - odc. 5/6 Bal kapitański; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Biografie - Pięć portretów pana Kazimierza 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Walończyku nie zgub mapy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Być Polakiem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Nadzieja - to my cz. 1; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 480; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 39 - Kierowca Różowej Kotki (Driving Miss Pink Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Mrok - odc. 8/8* - Temida; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 6. Pueblo; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 21:40 Festiwal Twórców Polskiej Piosenki - Września 2007; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Anna Estreicher ; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Nadzieja - to my cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Pełną parą - odc. 5/6 Bal kapitański; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 M jak miłość - odc. 480; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 39 - Kierowca Różowej Kotki (Driving Miss Pink Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Mrok - odc. 8/8* - Temida; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zaproszenie - Walończyku nie zgub mapy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 6. Pueblo; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 04:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 26 - Jadło domowe; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 27 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Biografie - Pięć portretów pana Kazimierza 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Rozmowy na temat... - Być Polakiem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku